un desastre asegurado
by anneyk
Summary: Ella decidida a comenzar de nuevo, Él determinado en conquistarla pero con un historial de aventuras terrible, ellos par de tercos en medio de una apuesta tratando de ser una pareja en medio de las intrigas y el par de enamorados amigos tratando de ayudarlos a aceptar que pueden estar juntos,al mismo tiempo sin terminar su inestable relación, es un desastre asegurado.
1. chapter 1 el aullido de un lobo

bueno en realidad esta es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja en realidad, solo soy de las que leen fics de card captors y esta es mi incursion con esta historia y personajes tan queridos no me odien si esta muy OCC , ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO y esta es una adaptacion cuando lo lei me parecio tan adoc la pareja de castaños (aunque yo soy mas bien fan de eriolxtomoyo) shao y sak son personajes que marcaron mi infancia con su historia de amor, bueno dejen un review si se sienten con animo ;) me sacarian una sonrisa que tengan una linda lectura

* * *

Todo en la habitación gritaba que no yo no pertenecía aquí. Las escaleras estaban en ruinas, la gente estaba apretada hombro contra hombro, y el aire era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Las voces se arremolinaban mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, los brazos se agitaban y se hacían gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a través del ruido. Me sumergí entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Guarda bien tu dinero en tu billetera, Sakura! —Me gritó Tomoyo. Su amplia sonrisa brillaba aún en la penumbra.

— ¡Quédate cerca! ¡Empeorará una vez que comience! —gritó Eriol por encima del ruido. Tomoyo tomó su mano y después la mía mientras Eriol nos dirigía a través del mar de gente.

El balido agudo de un cuerno de toro sonó en el aire lleno de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó, haciendo que saltara, buscando el origen de estallido. Un hombre estaba parado en una silla de madera, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en la mano, el cuerno en la otra. Él mantenía el plástico en los labios.

— ¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Si estás buscando Economía 101…Estás en el jodido lugar equivocado, mi amigo! Si buscas el Círculo, ¡Esto es Meca! Mi nombre es Yamasaki, yo hago las reglas y dirijo la pelea. Las apuestas terminan una vez que los oponentes estén en el suelo. No se permite tocar a los combatientes, no ayudarlos, no cambios de apuestas, y no entrar en el cuadrilátero. ¡Si rompen estas reglas, se les partirá la madre y serán retirados de aquí sin su dinero! ¡Eso las incluye a ustedes, señoritas! ¡Así que no utilicen sus puterías para estafar al sistema, muchachos!

Eriol negó con la cabeza. — ¡Jesús, Yamasaki! —gritó al maestro de ceremonias sobre el ruido, claramente desaprobando la elección de palabras de su amigo.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho. Con un suéter de cachemir color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentí como una maestra de escuela en las playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Tomoyo que podía enfrentar todo lo que se nos pusiera enfrente, pero en la zona cero sentí la necesidad de agarrar sus delgados brazos con ambas manos. Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero estar en un sótano con cincuenta o más chicos universitarios borrachos, no estaba exactamente segura de nuestras posibilidades de salir ilesas.

Después de que Tomoyo conociera a Eriol en la clase de orientación de primer año, ella con frecuencia lo acompañaba a las luchas secretas en los sótanos diferentes de la Universidad de Seijo. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente, y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Debido a que yo pertenecía a un círculo un poco más tranquilo, me sorprendió saber de un mundo subterráneo en la universidad; pero Eriol lo sabía aún antes de haberse inscrito. Shaoran, el compañero de cuarto y primo de Eriol, entró en su primera pelea 7 meses antes. Aun como estudiante de preparatoria, se rumoreaba que él era el competidor más letal que Yamasaki había visto en los tres años desde que creó El Círculo. Comenzando su segundo año, Shaoran era invencible. Juntos shaoran y eriol fácilmente pagaban el alquiler y las facturas con las ganancias.

Yamasaki llevó el cuerno de toro nuevamente a sus labios, y los gritos y el movimiento escaldaron a un ritmo febril.

— ¡Esta noche tenemos un nuevo retador! ¡El luchador estelar universitario de Eastern, Misaki Young!

Los gritos siguieron, y la multitud se apartó como el mar rojo cuando Misaki entró en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, y la multitud silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él saltaba, sacudía el cuello hacia atrás y adelante; su rostro severo y concentrado. La multitud se calmó y luego mis manos se alzaron a mis oídos cuando la música sonó por los grandes altavoces en el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Nuestro siguiente combatiente no necesita presentación, pero porque me asusta hasta la mierda, lo haré de todos modos! ¡Sacudan sus botas, chicos, y quítense sus bragas, señoritas! ¡Les presento a Shaoran ―the Wolf Li!

El volumen explotó cuando Shaoran apareció en una puerta de la habitación. Él hizo su entrada, sin camisa, relajado y natural. Echó a andar hacia el centro del círculo, como si se estuviera presentado a otro día en el trabajo. Los músculos se extendían bajo su piel tatuada mientras él chocó sus puños contra los nudillos de Misaki, se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído a y el luchador luchó por mantener su expresión severa. Misaki se puso cara a cara con Shaoran y lo miró directamente a los ojos. La expresión de Misaki era asesina; Shaoran se veía ligeramente divertido.

Los hombres tomaron unos pasos hacia atrás, y Yamasaki sonó el cuerno. Misaki tomó una posición defensiva y atacó a Shaoran. Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies cuando perdí mi línea de visión, apoyándome de lado a lado y los hombros se estrellaban contra mí, rebotándome de un lado a otro como pelota de ping pong. La parte superior de la cabeza de misaki y shaoran se hizo visible, por lo que continúe abriéndome camino hacia adelante.

Cuando finalmente llegué al frente, Misaki cogió a shaoran con sus gruesos brazos y trató de tirarlo al suelo. Cuando Misaki se inclinó con el movimiento, Shaoran estrelló su rodilla contra la cara de Misaki. Antes de que pudiera evitar el golpe, Shaoran lo atacó; sus puños hicieron contacto con la cara ensangrentada de Misaki una y otra vez.

Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Sakura? —dijo Eriol.

— ¡No podía ver desde allí! —grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Misaki tirar un puñetazo. shaoran se giró, y por un momento pensé que había evitado otro golpe, pero hizo un círculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Misaki. Sangre roció mi cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi suéter. Misaki cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un breve instante la habitación estuvo en completo silencio.

Yamasaki lanzó una tela roja cuadrada sobre el cuerpo quieto de misaki y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividían entre petulantes y frustradas.

Me empujaron un poco con el movimiento de ida y venida. Tomoyo llamó mi nombre en algún lugar de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba fascinada por el camino rojo de mi pecho a la cintura.

Un par de pesadas botas negras se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba; pantalones manchados de sangre, un par de cincelados abdominales, un desnudo y tatuado pecho empapado de sudor y, finalmente, un par de ojos cálidos color ambar. Alguien me empujó por detrás y Shaoran me tomó por el brazo antes de caer hacia adelante.

— ¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de ella! —gruñó Shaoran, empujando a cualquiera que se me acercara. Su expresión severa se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver mi camisa, y luego secó mi cara con una toalla—. Lo siento mucho, florecita.

yamasaki dio unas palmaditas en la parte detrás de la cabeza de shaoran. — ¡Vamos, lobo solitario! ¡Tienes un poco de dinero esperando por ti!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. — Es una lástima sobre el suéter. Se ve bien en ti. —En el momento siguiente se vio envuelto por los fans, desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando ? —me gritó tomoyo, tirando de mi brazo.

—Vine aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —Sonreí.

—Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, sakura, —me regaño eriol.

—Tampoco tommy —le dije.

— ¡Ella no trata de meterse en el círculo! —Frunció el ceño.

—Vámonos.

tomoyo me sonrió y me limpió la cara. —Eres tan despstada!. ¡Dios, te quiero! —Ella enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras y hacia la noche.

tomoyo me siguió hasta mi habitación y luego se burló de mi compañera de cuarto, naoko. Inmediatamente me quité la chaqueta con sangre, arrojándola al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Asqueroso. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó naoko desde su cama.

Miré a tomoyo, quien se encogió de hombros. —Sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto una de las hemorragias nasales de sakura?

naoko acomodó sus gafas y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, lo harás. —Ella me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Menos de un minuto después, mi celular sonó. Por costumbre,tomoyo me enviaba un mensaje de texto después de haber dicho adiós.

SMS DE: TOMMY *Pasaré la noche con eriol, te veo mañana reina del cuadrilátero.*

Miré a Naoko, quien me veía como si mi nariz se desangraría en cualquier momento.

—Ella estaba bromeando —le dije.

Naoko asintió con indiferencia y luego miró hacia el desorden de libros sobre su colcha.

—Creo que voy a tomar una ducha —le dije, agarrando una toalla y mi bolsa de baño.

—Alertaré a los medios de comunicación —bromeó Naoko, manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo.

Al día siguiente, Eriol y tomoyo se unieron a mí para el almuerzo. Tenía toda intención de sentarme sola, pero a medida que los estudiantes invadieron la cafetería, las sillas a mí alrededor estuvieron llenas por los hermanos de fraternidad de eriol o los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano. Algunos de ellos estuvieron en la pelea, pero ninguno mencionó mi casi espectáculo en el cuadrilátero.

—eriol —dijo una voz.

Eriol asintió con la cabeza, y tomoyo y yo volteamos para ver a Shaoran tomar asiento al final de la mesa. Fue seguido por dos voluptuosas rubias usando camisetas Sigma Kappa. Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de Shaoran y la otra se sentó junto él, acariciando su camisa.

—Creo que he vomitado un poco en mi boca —murmuró Tommy.

La rubia en el regazo de shaoran se volvió hacia tomoyo. —Te he oído, puta.

tomoyo tomó su rollo primavera y lo arrojó al final de la mesa, rozando la cara de la chica. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra palabra, Shaoran dobló sus rodillas, enviándola al suelo.

— ¡Ay! —Chilló, mirando a shaoran.

—tomoyo es mi amiga. Necesitas buscar otro regazo, Lex.

— ¡Shaoran! —Se quejó ella, poniéndose de pie.

Shaoran volvió su atención a su plato, ignorándola.

Ella miró a su amiga y resopló, después las dos se fueron de mano en mano.

Shaoran guino hacia tomoyo, como nada hubiese pasado, llevándose otro bocado a la boca. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en su ceja. Él intercambió miradas con eriol y luego comenzó una conversación con uno de los chicos de fútbol frente a él.

Aunque los estudiantes en la mesa habían disminuido, tomoyo, eriol y yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre nuestros planes de fin de semana. shaoran se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en nuestro extremo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó eriol en voz alta, llevándose la mano a su oído. Mientras se secreteaban

Traté de ignorarlo lo mejor posible, pero cuando miré hacia arriba, shaoran me estaba mirando.

—Ya la conoces, Xiao. ¿La mejor amiga de Tomoyo? Ella estaba con nosotros la otra noche —dijo eriol.

Shaoran me sonrió en lo que supuse era su sonrisa encantadora. Él emanaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo castaño y brazos tatuados, y yo puse mis ojos en blanco en su intento de coquetearme.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, tommy? —preguntó shaoran inquisitivo.

—Desde primer año de kinder —respondió ella, apretando sus labios juntos mientras sonreía en mi dirección—. ¿No recuerdas? Tú arruinaste su suéter.

Shaoran sonrió. —Arruino una gran cantidad de suéteres.

—Asqueroso —murmuré.

Shaoran hizo girar la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando sus brazos delante de él. —Así que tú eres la pequeña flor, ¿eh?

—No —le espeté—. Tengo un nombre.

Parecía divertido por la manera en que contesté, lo que sólo sirvió para enfadarme más.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? —Preguntó.

Di un mordisco por última vez a la manzana, haciendo caso omiso de él.

—Entonces es flor —se encogió de hombros.

Miré a tomoyo y luego me volví hacia shaoran. —Estoy tratando de comer.

Shaoran se preparó para el desafío que se le presentaba. —Mi nombre es Shaoran, shaoran Li

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Sé quién eres.

—Lo sabes, ¿eh? —dijo, levantando la ceja herida.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando cincuenta borrachos están gritando tu nombre.

se sentó un poco más derecho. —Eso me sucede con frecuencia. —Puse los ojos nuevamente en blanco y se echó a reír—. ¿Tienes un tic o algo?

— ¿Un qué? dije algo irritada

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse. —Se echó a reír otra vez cuando me miró—. De hecho, esos son unos ojos increíbles —dijo, inclinándose pocos centímetros hacia mi cara—. ¿Qué color son? Verdes , ¡¿un verde esmeralda acaso?

Miré a mi plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi cabello castaño crearan una cortina entre nosotros. No me gustaba la forma en la que me hacía sentir cuando estaba tan cerca. No quería ser como las otras chicas que se ruborizaban en su presencia. No quería que me afectara de esa manera para nada.

—Ni siquiera pienses en eso Li. Ella es como mi hermana —advirtió Tomoyo.

—Bebé —dijo Eriol—. Acabaste de decirle que no. Ahora no parará.

—Tú no eres su tipo —continuó ella.

Shaoran fingió estar ofendido. — ¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Miré hacia él y sonreí.

— ¡Ah! Una sonrisa. No soy un podrido bastardo después de todo —guiñó un ojo—. Fue un placer conocerte, FLOR. —Caminó alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó al oído de Tomoyo.

Eriol lanzó una papa frita a su primo. — ¡Quita los labios de la oreja de mi chica, Shao!

— ¡Me retiro! ¡Me retiro! —shaoran mostró sus manos en un gesto inocente.

Unas chicas siguieron detrás de él, riendo y pasando sus dedos por su cabello para llamar su atención. Él abrió la puerta para ellas y casi gritaron de deleite.

tomoyo se echó a reír. —Oh, no. Estás en problemas, sakurita.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté, cuidadosamente.

—Él quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad? —dijo eriol. tomoyo asintió y él negó con su cabeza—. Eres una chica inteligente, sakura. Te lo digo ahora, si caes en su juego y terminas enojada con él, no llegues a tomártelo en contra tomoyo y yo, ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí. —No voy a caer en su juego, eriol. ¿A caso parezco a una de esas Barbie para ti?

—Ella no caerá en su juego —le aseguró tomoyo, tocando su brazo.

—Este no es mi primer rodeo, tommy. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha jodido las cosas para mí, porque él duerme con la mejor amiga? ¡De pronto es un conflicto de intereses salir conmigo porque es fraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo digo, saku, —me miró—, no le digas a tommy que ella no puede salir conmigo porque caíste enamorada por los coqueteos de shaoran. Considérate advertida.

—Innecesario, pero se te agradece, —le dije. Traté de asegurarle con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo se veía impulsado por los actos de shaoran.

tomoyo me saludó con su mano, yéndose con eriol mientras yo caminaba a mi clase. Entrecerré los ojos ante el sol brillante, agarré las correas de mi mochila. La universidad era exactamente lo que esperaba; desde las pequeñas aulas hasta las caras desconocidas. Era un nuevo comienzo para mí; finalmente podía caminar a algún lugar sin los susurros de los que sabían—o creían saber—acerca de mi pasado. Yo era indistinguible como cualquier otra estudiante de primer año en su camino a clase; sin miradas, sin rumores, sin lastima o criterios. Sólo la ilusión de lo que yo quería que ellos vieran: vestida de cachemira, sin sentido alguno, Sakura Kinomoto.

Puse mi mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla, inclinándome para tomar mi portátil de mi bolso. Cuando me levanté para ponerla en mi escritorio, shaoran se sentó en el escritorio siguiente.

—Bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí—dijo. Mordía una pluma y me sonrió, sin duda su mejor sonrisa.

Le lancé una mirada de disgusto. —Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.

—Qué si no. Por lo general me siento allá —dijo, apuntando con la cabeza a la fila superior. Un pequeño grupo de chicas me estaban mirando y me di cuenta de una silla vacía en el centro.

—No tomaré notas por ti —le dije, encendiendo mi computadora.

De repente el se inclinó tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla. —Lo siento… ¿Te ofendí de alguna manera?

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Mantuve mi voz baja. —No me acostaré contigo. Debes darte por vencido ahora mismo.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de hablar. —No te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo —sus ojos se dirigieron al techo en concentración—. ¿O sí?

—No soy una de esas Barbie o una de tus fans allá arriba —le dije, mirando a las chicas detrás de nosotros—. No estoy impresionada por tus tatuajes, o tu encanto, o tu forzada indiferencia, por lo que puedes detener tu plan, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, flor. —Él era impermeable contra a mi rudeza—. ¿Por qué no vienes con tomoyo esta noche?

Reí ante su petición, pero él se acercó más. —No estoy tratando de aprovecharme . Sólo quiero pasar el rato.

— ¿Cómo consigues tener sexo hablando de esa manera? Eres bastante molesto

Shaoran se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Sólo ven. Ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.

—Voy a pensarlo.

El Profesor Chaney entró y Shaoran se volvió al frente de la habitación. Una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, haciendo el hoyuelo en su mejilla notorio. Entre más reía, más quería odiarlo, sin embargo era justo eso lo que hacía imposible odiarlo.

— ¿Quién me puede decir cuál presidente tenía una amante? —preguntó Chaney.

—Asegúrate de escribir eso —susurró shaoran—. Necesitaré saber eso para las entrevistas de trabajo.

—Shh —le dije, escribiendo cada palabra de Chaney.

shaoran sonrió y se relajó en su silla. Mientras la hora pasaba, él alternaba entre bostezar y apoyarse contra mi brazo para mirar el monitor de mi laptop. Hice un esfuerzo tremendo para ignorarlo, pero su proximidad y sus abultados músculos de su brazo lo hacían difícil. Jugó con la pulsera de cuero negro alrededor de su muñeca hasta que Chaney terminó la clase.

Me apresuré hacia la puerta y el pasillo. Justo cuando me sentía a una distancia segura, shaoran li estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Has pensado en ello? —preguntó, colocándose sus gafas de sol.

Una pequeña morena se puso delante de nosotros, con los ojos abiertos de esperanza. —Hola, shaoran. —dijo, jugando con su pelo.

Me detuve, retrocediendo por su tono de voz dulce y luego caminé a su alrededor. La había visto antes, hablando normalmente en el área de los dormitorios de las chicas. Su tono de voz sonaba más maduro y me pregunté por qué ella creía que shaoran encontraría su tono de niña atractivo. Ella balbuceó en una octava más alta por un tiempo más hasta que él estaba nuevamente a mi lado.

Sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo, él encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló una nube espesa de humo. — ¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí… tú estabas pensando.

Hice una mueca. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Has pensando en venir?

—Si digo que sí, ¿Dejarás de seguirme?

Consideró mi estipulación y luego asintió. —Sí.

—Entonces iré.

— ¿Cuándo?

Suspiré. —Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

shaoran sonrió y se detuvo en seco —Genial. Te veré después, flor —gritó detrás de mí.

Doblé la esquina para ver a tomoyo junto a Kero fuera de mi dormitorio. Nosotros tres terminamos en la misma mesa en clase de orientación para primer año, y supe que él sería la tercera rueda a nuestra bien engrasada máquina. Él no era excesivamente alto, pero aun así mucho más que mi metro con sesenta y cuatro centímetros. Sus ojos redondos y negros compensaban sus rasgos delgados y finos de su cara era alto y bastante atletico, y su pelo teñido rubio con reflejos cobrizos por lo general era estilizado por la parte delantera.

— ¿Shaoran Li? Jesús,Saku, ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a pescar en la parte profunda? —dijo Kero, con desaprobación en sus ojos.

Tomoyo saco de un tirón su paleta de dulce y la arrojo al bote de basura del pasillo y dijo —Sólo lo estás empeorando por ignorarlo. Él no está acostumbrado a eso.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga? ¿Dormir con él?

tomoyo se encogió de hombros. —Te ahorrará tiempo.

—Le dije que iría esta noche.

Kero y tomoyo intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué? Él prometió dejarme de molestar si decía que sí. Tú irás esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí —dijo tomoyo—. ¿En verdad vendrás?

Sonreí y pasé junto a ellos hacia el dormitorio, preguntándome si shaoran podría cumplir su promesa de no coquetear. Él no era difícil de descifrar; o él me veía como un reto, o lo suficientemente un atractiva para ser una buena amiga. No estaba segura cuál me molestaba más.

Cuatro horas después, tomoyo llamó a mi puerta para ir a casa de eriol y shaoran. Ella no se contuvo cuando salí al pasillo.

— ¡ sakurita! ¡Pareces una vagabunda!

—Bien —dije, sonriendo a mi atuendo. Mi cabello estaba recogido encima de mi cabeza en un moño desordenado. Me había lavado el maquillaje de la cara y sustituí mis lentes de contacto por mis gafas con montura negra. Luciendo una andrajosa camiseta y pantalones de chándal, terminando con un par de chanclas. La idea se me había ocurrido horas antes, no ser atractiva era el mejor plan. Obviamente, shaoran estaría desanimado inmediatamente y detendría su ridícula persistencia. Si él estaba en busca de una amiga, entonces sería muy poca cosa para ser vista a su lado.

tomoyo bajó la ventanilla del carro, mientras entraba y me acomodaba en el asiento .

—Eres tan obvia. ¿Por qué no rodaste en mierda de perro para completar tu atuendo?

—No estoy tratando de impresionar a nadie —le dije.

—Obviamente.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del apartamento de eriol y yo seguí a tomoyo a las escaleras. eriol abrió la puerta, riendo cuando entré. — ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

—Está tratando de no impresionar —dijo tomoyo.

tommy siguió a eriol a su habitación. La puerta se cerró y me quedé sola, sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Me senté en el sillón cercano a la puerta y me quité mis sandalias.

Su apartamento era más agradable que el típico apartamento de soltero. Los posters predecibles de mujeres medio desnudas y señales de tránsito estaban en las paredes, pero aparte de eso estaba limpio, los muebles eran nuevos y el olor a ropa sucia y de cerveza no estaba presente.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dijo shaoran, colapsando en el sofá.

Sonreí y empujé las gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz, esperando a que él prestara atención a mi apariencia. —tomoyo tenía un ensayo que terminar.

—Hablando de ensayos, ¿Ya has comenzado el de historia?

Él ni siquiera se inmutó por mi cabello desordenado y fruncí el ceño ante su reacción. — ¿Tú?

—Lo terminé esta tarde.

—Pero no se entregará hasta el próximo miércoles. —le dije, sorprendida.

—Sólo para borrarlo de la lista. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser un ensayo de dos páginas sobre Grant?

—Me imagino que soy floja, entonces —me encogí de hombros—. Es probable que lo comience hasta este fin de semana.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, házmelo saber.

Esperé a que se riera, o mostrara algún signo de que estaba bromeando, pero su expresión era sincera. Levanté una ceja. —Tú me vas a ayudar con mi ensayo.

—Tengo una A en esa clase —dijo un poco molesto ante mi incredulidad.

—Él tiene A en todas sus clases. Él es un jodido genio. Lo odio —dijo eriol mientras entraba en la habitación de la mano de tomoyo.

Vi a shaoran con una expresión dudosa y sus cejas se levantaron. — ¿Qué? ¿No crees que un hombre cubierto de tatuajes y que intercambie golpes para ganarse la vida no pueda obtener buenas calificaciones? No estoy en la escuela porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

— ¿Por qué tienes que luchar, entonces? ¿Por qué no aplicas para becas? —Le pregunté.

—Ya lo hice. Se me concedió la mitad de mi matrícula. Pero hay libros, gastos, y tengo que obtener la otra mitad. Lo digo en serio, florecita. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, sólo pregunta.

—No necesito tu ayuda. Soy capaz de escribir un ensayo. —Quería dejarlo en eso. Debí haberlo dejado en eso, pero lo nuevo que había revelado roía mi curiosidad—. ¿No puedes buscar otra cosa que hacer para ganarte la vida? Algo menos, no sé, ¿sádico?

El solo se encogió de hombros. —Es una manera fácil de ganar dinero. No puedo ganar lo mismo trabajando en el centro comercial.

—Yo no diría que es fácil si tú estás recibiendo golpes en la cara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás preocupada por mí? —Me hizo un guiño. Hice una mueca y él rió entre dientes—. No soy golpeado con tanta frecuencia. Si tratan de golpearme, me muevo. No es tan difícil.

Me reí una vez más. —Actúas como si nadie más haya llegado a esa conclusión.

—No es solamente lanzar un golpe, recibirlo y contraatacar. Eso no va a ganar una pelea.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¿Quién eres tú… el Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?

Eriol y tomoyo se miraron y luego sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. No me tomó mucho tiempo para reconocer que había dicho algo malo.

shaoran no parecía afectado. —Tuve un padre con problemas alcohólicos y mal temperamento y cuatro hermanos mayores que portaban el gen de idiotez.

—Oh. —Mis orejas ardían.

—No te avergüences, florecita. Papá dejó de beber, los hermanos maduraron.

—No estoy avergonzada. —Jugueteé con las puntas sueltas de mi cabello y luego decidí soltarlo y arreglarlo en otro moño, tratando de ignorar el silencio incómodo.

—Me gusta tu aspecto al natural. Las chicas no vienen aquí así.

—Fui obligada a venir aquí. No se me ocurrió que debía impresionarte —le dije, enfadada de que mi plan hubiese fracasado.

Sonrió con su sonrisa infantil, divertida, la cual incremento mi ira, esperando a que cubriera mi inquietud. No sabía cómo la mayoría de las chicas se sentían a su alrededor, pero había visto su comportamiento. Estaba experimentando un desorientado y nauseo sentimiento en lugar de un sentimiento cálido de colegiala, y entre más él intentaba hacerme reír, más inestable me sentía.

—Ya estoy impresionado. Normalmente no tengo que rogar para que las chicas vengan a mi apartamento.

—Estoy segura. —le dije, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Él era tan seguro de sí mismo. No sólo estaba descaradamente consciente de su físico, él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le lanzaran por lo que él consideraba mi actitud fría como algo refrescante en lugar de un insulto. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

tomoyo apuntó el control remoto al televisor y la encendió. —Hay una buena película esta noche. ¿Alguien quiere ver *la cruda verdad*?

shaoran se puso de pie. —Estaba a punto de ir a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre, flor de cerezo?

—Ya comí —me encogí de hombros. –sintiendome un poco cohibida porque supiera el significado de mi nombre.

—No, no lo has hecho —dijo tomoyo, antes de darse cuenta de su error—. Oh… es cierto, se me olvidaba que tú tomaste una ¿pizza? Antes de irnos.

Hice una mueca ante su miserable intento de arreglar su metida de pata, y luego esperé la reacción de shaoran

Él cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos. Tienes que tener hambre.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Dondequiera que tú desees. Podemos ir a una pizzería.

Miré a mi ropa. —Realmente no estoy vestida.

Él me observó por un momento y luego sonrió. —Te ves bien. Vamos, que estoy muriendo de hambre.

Me puse de pie y me despedí de tomoyo, pasando a shaoran para bajar las escaleras. Me detuve en el estacionamiento, mirando con horror como él se montó en una motocicleta de color negro.

—Uh… —No supe que decir, arrugando los dedos de mis pies expuestos.

Me lanzó una mirada impaciente. —Oh, sube. Iré lento.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, leyendo la escritura en el tanque de gas demasiado tarde.

—Es una Harley Night Rod. Ella es el amor de mi vida, así que no rayes la pintura cuando te subas.

— ¡Estoy usando sandalias!

shaoran se me quedó mirando como si hubiera hablado en un idioma extranjero. —Y yo llevo botas. Sube.

Se puso sus gafas de sol y el motor rugió cuando lo trajo a la vida. Me subí y busqué algo a que agarrarme, pero mis dedos se deslizaron del cuero a la cubierta de plástico de la luz trasera.

shaoran me agarró de las muñecas y las envolvió en torno a su cintura. —No hay nada de que aferrarte excepto de mí, flor. No me sueltes. —dijo, empujando la moto hacia atrás con los pies. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, salió a la calle, y se dirigió como un cohete. Los mechones de mi cabello que colgaban golpeaban contra mi cara, y me escondí detrás de él, sabiendo que terminaría con bichos en mis gafas si miraba por encima de su hombro.

Él aceleró el acelerador cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada del restaurante, y una vez que estacionó, no perdí tiempo para volver a la seguridad del concreto.

— ¡Eres un loco!

se echó a reír, apoyando su motocicleta sobre el pie de apoyo antes de bajar. —Conduje al límite de velocidad.

— ¡Sí, si estuviéramos en la autopista! —dije, soltándome el moño para desenredar mi cabello con los dedos.

El me vio retirar el pelo de mi rostro y luego se dirigió a la puerta, manteniéndola abierta. —No dejaría que nada te pasara, flor de cerezo.

Pasé junto a él para entrar al restaurante, mi cabeza aún no estaba en sintonía con mis pies. El aroma a grasa y condimentos llenaban el aire mientras lo seguía a través de la roja alfombra. Eligió una mesa en la esquina, lejos de los grupos de estudiantes y familias, y pidió dos cervezas. Escaneé la habitación, mirando a los padres persuadir a los niños a comer, y mirando a otro lado ante las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes de la universidad.

—Claro, shaoran —dijo la camarera, escribiendo nuestras bebidas. Ella parecía un poco drogada ante su presencia mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Acomodé mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, de repente avergonzada por mi apariencia. — ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —Pregunté mordazmente.

se inclinó sobre la mesa con los codos, sus ojos color ambar fijos en los míos. —Así qué, ¿cuál es tu historia, flor de cerezo? ¿Eres una odia-hombres en general o sólo me odias a mí?

—Creo que sólo a ti —me quejé.

Se echó a reír una vez más, divertido por mi estado de ánimo. —No puedo comprenderte. Tú eres la única chica que ha estado disgustada conmigo antes del sexo. No te pones nerviosa cuando hablas conmigo y no tratas de llamar mi atención.

—No es un truco. Simplemente no me caes bien.

—No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi ceño involuntariamente se suavizó y suspiré. —No digo que eres una mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta ser un objetivo por el sólo hecho de tener una vagina. —Me concentré en los granos de sal en la mesa hasta que oí un sonido ahogado de la dirección de shaoran.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se estremecía de la risa. — ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! Eso es. Hemos de ser amigos. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—No me importa ser amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que tratarás de meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No dormirás conmigo. Lo entiendo.

Traté de no sonreír, pero fallé.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. —Te doy mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas… a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y me incliné en ellos.

—Y eso no sucederá, por lo que podemos ser amigos.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro mientras él se inclinaba un poco más cerca. —Nunca digas nunca.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —Le pregunté—. ¿Siempre has sido the Wolf, "el lobo solitario" o sólo desde que llegaste aquí? —Utilicé dos dedos en cada mano como comillas cuando dije su apodo, y por primera vez su confianza se desvaneció. Él parecía un poco avergonzado.

—No. yamasaki comenzó eso después de mi primera pelea.

Sus respuestas cortas estaban comenzando a fastidiarme. — ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me dirás nada acerca de ti mismo?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Las cosas normales. De dónde eres, lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande… cosas así.

—Soy de aquí, nací y crecí, y estoy matriculándome en justicia criminal.

Con un suspiro, desenrolló sus cubiertos y los enderezó junto a su plato. Él miró sobre su hombro, y noté su mandíbula tensarse un poco por los que nos rodeaban. Dos mesas ocupadas por el equipo de fútbol soccer de estalló en carcajadas, y shaoran parecía estar molesto por lo que se reían.

—Estás bromeando. —le dije con incredulidad.

—No, soy un local. —dijo él, distraído.

—Me refería sobre tu especialidad. No pareces ser el tipo de justicia criminal.

Sus cejas se juntaron, de pronto concentrado en nuestra conversación. — ¿Por qué?

Recorrí los tatuajes que cubrían su brazo. —Sólo voy a decir que pareces más criminal y menos justicia.

—No me meto en problemas… en su mayor parte. Papá era muy estricto.

— ¿Dónde estaba tu mamá?

—Ella murió cuando yo era niño, —dijo como sin nada.

—Yo… yo lo siento. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su respuesta me pilló con la guardia baja.

Rechazó mi simpatía. —No me acuerdo de ella. Mis hermanos lo hacen, pero yo sólo tenía tres años cuando murió.

—Cuatro hermanos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo logras mantenerlos en regla? —Me burlé.

—Los mantengo por quien golpea más fuerte, lo que también es de mayor a menor. Tian, los gemelos… Tao y Tai, y Shen. Nunca, nunca estés sola en un cuarto con Tao y tai. Aprendí la mitad de lo que hago en el Circulo de ellos. Shen era el más pequeño, pero él es rápido. Él es el único que puede azotarme un golpe, ahora.

Negué con la cabeza, atónita ante la idea de cinco shaoran corriendo en un hogar. — ¿Todos tienen tatuajes?

—Más o menos. Excepto Tian. Él es un ejecutivo de publicidad en California.

— ¿Y tu papá? ¿Dónde está?

—Por allí —dijo. Su mandíbula tensa nuevamente, cada vez más irritado con el equipo de fútbol.

— ¿De qué se están riendo? —Pregunté, señalando a la mesa ruidosa. Él negó con la cabeza, claramente sin querer compartir. Me crucé de brazos y me retorcí en mi asiento, nerviosa sobre lo que estaban diciendo que le causó tanto enfado. —Cuéntame.

—Se están riendo de mí por tener que llevarte a cenar, primero. No es por lo general… lo mío.

— ¿Primero? —Cuando la comprensión se posó en cara, hizo una mueca de dolor al ver mi expresión. Hablé antes de pensar—. Y yo que tenía miedo de que se estuvieran riendo de ti por ser visto conmigo así vestida, y ellos creen que voy a dormir contigo —me quejé.

— ¿Por qué no querría ser visto contigo?

— ¿De qué estábamos hablando? —Pregunté, tratando de evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—De ti. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —preguntó.

—Oh, eh… educación general, por el momento. Todavía estoy indecisa, pero me estoy inclinando hacia historia.

—Tú no eres de aquí, sin embargo. Debes ser una forastera.

—tomoeda. Igual que tomoyo.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí desde tomoeda?

Cogí la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza. —Sólo teníamos que escapar.

— ¿De qué?

—Mis padres.

—Oh. ¿Qué hay sobre tomoyo? ¿Ella tiene problemas con sus padres, también?

—No, sonomi y ryoga son geniales. Ellos prácticamente me criaron. Ella no quería que viniese sola.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza. —Así que, ¿por qué una universidad tan lejos de tu lugar natal?

— ¿Qué pasa con el circulo y las peleas clandestinas? —Le dije. Las preguntas estaban dirigiéndose de una pequeña charla a lo personal, y estaba comenzando a sentirme incómoda.

Varias sillas entrechocaron cuando el equipo de fútbol abandonó sus asientos. Intercambiaron una última broma antes de serpentear hacia la puerta. Los que estaban en la parte trasera empujaron a los de adelante para escapar antes de que shaoran hiciera su camino a través de la habitación. Se sentó, obligando a la frustración y la ira a desvanecerse.

Levanté una ceja.

—Ibas a decir por qué elegiste Seijo como tu universidad —dijo.

—Es difícil de explicar, —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Creo que sólo se sentía bien.

Él sonrió cuando abrió el menú. —Sé lo que quieres decir

* * *

no me odien por terminar asi dejen su review :)


	2. chapter 2 una flor entre la maleza

hola aquí actualizando, compensando por la falta de actualización pero estoy en clases espero sabrán perdonarme, o me pueden animar con sus reviews

SCC no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá

* * *

Trepadoras como hierbas malas esas plantas venenosas, que estorban tratando de enredarte con artimañas baratas, llenando de ponzoñosos comentarios el ambiente solo desperdiciando espacio, solo dependiendo de los demás..

Lo que no saben, lo que nunca han anticipado, es que se diferenciar las hierbas malas de un jardín.

Justo cuando piensan que todo lo que tienen que hacer es seguir estorbando a expensas de los demas, ahí es donde los atrapas, los podas, los aniquilas. Allí es cuando sacas a relucir el arma secreta: una falta de respeto al status quo y una negativa a ceder al orden de las cosas.

Ahí es cuando los sorprendes con lo mucho que te importan.

Un oponente en el Círculo, algún imbécil cualquiera tratando de exponer tu debilidad con insultos, una mujer que intenta atarte; lo consiguen siempre.

Había sido muy cuidadoso desde una edad muy joven para vivir mi vida de esta manera.

Estos pendejos con su corazón sangrando que iban por ahí dando su alma a cada trapadora caza fortunas que les sonreía lo tenían todo mal. Pero de alguna manera yo era el que nadaba contra la corriente. Yo era un hombre distinto. Su manera de hacer las cosas era la más difícil, si me lo preguntan. Dejando la emoción en la puerta, y sustituyéndola por entumecimiento o ira -que es mucho más fácil controlar- era simple. Dejarte sentir vulnerable. Tantas veces como he tratado de explicar este error a mis hermanos, mi primo, o mis amigos, los encontré escépticos. Fueron casi tantas veces como las que yo los había visto llorando o perdiendo el sueño por una perra estúpida en un par de jodidos tacones que nunca dio una mierda por ellos de todos modos, no podía entenderlo. Las mujeres que valían ese tipo de angustia no dejarían que te enamores de ellas tan fácilmente. No se inclinarían sobre su sofá, ni te permitirían entrar a su habitación en la primera cita, ni siquiera en la décima.

Mis teorías fueron ignoradas porque esa no era la forma en que pasan las cosas. Atracción, sexo, enamoramiento, amor, y luego la angustia. Ese el orden lógico que la sociedad le ha dado. Y, siempre era así.

Pero no para mí. De ninguna maldita manera.

Decidí hace mucho tiempo que tal vez regaría las hierbas malas y trepadoras hasta que una flor floreciera en el jardín.

Una flor. El tipo de alma que no daña a nadie; que florece en la adversidad, una flor delicada y bella tratando de pasar por la vida sin tener que llevarse a todos los demás con ella con sus cosas y sus hábitos egoístas. Valiente. Una comunicadora. Inteligente. Hermosa. De voz suave. Una criatura que deja huella de por vida. Inalcanzable hasta que tenga una razón para confiar en ti.

Mientras estaba con la puerta abierta de mi apartamento, agitando la última parte de la ceniza de mi cigarrillo, la chica con el cárdigan rosa ensangrentado del Círculo vino a mi memoria. Sin pensarlo, la llame flor, flor de cerezo. En el momento fue solo un apodo estúpido para hacerla sentir aún más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Tenía la cara manchada de carmesí, con los ojos muy abiertos, exteriormente parecía inocente, pero me di cuenta de que era sólo por la ropa. Empujé su recuerdo lejos a medida que miraba fijamente a la sala de estar.

Mei Ling estaba en mi sofá, viendo la televisión. Parecía aburrida, y me pregunté por qué todavía estaba en mi apartamento. Por lo general ella tomaba su basura y se iba antes de que la echara.

La puerta se quejó cuando la empujé un poco más. Me aclaré la garganta y recogí mi mochila por las correas.

—Mei, Me voy.

Ella se incorporó y se estiró, y luego se apoderó de la cadena de su bolso excesivamente grande. No me podía imaginar que tuviera suficientes pertenencias como para llenarla.

Mei Ling se colgó los eslabones de plata por encima del hombro, y luego se puso sus tacones

aguja, paseándose por la puerta.

—Envíame un mensaje si estás aburrido— dijo ella secamente sin mirar en mi dirección. Se puso las gafas de sol de gran tamaño, y luego bajó las escaleras, no le molesto mi despido en absoluto. Su indiferencia era exactamente por lo que Mei era una de mis pocas visitantes frecuentes. No lloraba por el compromiso, o hacia berrinches. Ella aceptaba nuestro arreglo por lo que era, y luego se iba a continuar con su día.

Mi Harley brillaba bajo el sol de otoño por la mañana. Esperé a que Mei se alejara de mi apartamento, y luego baje corriendo por las escaleras, cerrando la cremallera de mi chaqueta.

La clase de humanidades del Dr. Rueser era en media hora, pero no le importaba si yo llegaba tarde. Así que si a él no le molestaba, simplemente no le encontraba el punto a matarme por llegar temprano a clases.

— ¡Espera!— Dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Eriol se paró en la puerta de nuestro apartamento, sin camisa intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre un pie mientras se ponía un calcetín en el otro.

—Yo quería preguntarte anoche. ¿Qué le dijiste a misaki antes de la pelea? Te inclinaste hacia su oído y le dijiste algo. Parecía que se había tragado la lengua

—Le di las gracias por tomarse unos días fuera de la ciudad, porque su madre era una gata salvaje— eriol me miró, dudoso—Amigo, no lo hiciste.

—No. En realidad le dije que le iba a patear el trasero.

Él negó con la cabeza y, luego señalo hacia el sofá.

— ¿Dejaste a Mei ling pasar la noche esta vez?

— No, eriol. Sabes que no

—Entonces ella solo se acercó a conseguir un poco de sexo esta mañana antes de clase, ¿eh?

Esa es una manera interesante de empezar el día

— ¿Crees que es eso?

— Alguien más tiene sus sobras— eriol se encogió de hombros. —Es Mei ling. Quién sabe.

Escucha, tengo que llevar a tomoyo al campus. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Nos vemos más tarde—, le dije, resbalando sobre mis tennis. —Puedo llevar a tommy, si

quieres. — la cara de eriol se retorció—oh. . . no.

Divertido por su reacción, me monté en la Harley y arranque el motor. Aunque tenía la mala costumbre de seducir a los amigas de su novia, había una línea que no cruzaría. Tomoyo era suya, y una vez que se interesado en una chica, ella estaba fuera de mi radar, para no ser considerado de nuevo. Él lo sabía. Solo le gustaba darme mierda.

Me encontré a yamasaki detrás de seijo. El maneja el Círculo. Después del pago inicial de la primera noche, le dejé coger la rentabilidad del día siguiente y le di una parte por sus molestias. Él mantuvo la cubierta, y yo me quedé con las ganancias. Nuestra relación era estrictamente profesional, y los dos preferimos mantenerlo así. Mientras siguiera pagándome, permanecería fuera de su vista, y siempre y cuando no quisiera ganarse unas patadas en el culo, él se alejaba de la mía.

Me abrí paso por el campus hacia la cafetería. Justo antes de llegar a las puertas metálicas dobles, Lexi y Ashley se pusieron delante de mí.

—Hey, Trav—, dijo Lexi, de pie con una postura perfecta. Perfectamente bronceada, pechos de silicona bien dotados asomaban de su camiseta rosa. Esos irresistibles, montículos de rebote eran los que me rogaban que la follara a ella en primer lugar, pero una vez fue suficiente. Su voz me recordaba al sonido que sale al desinflar un globo, y Niyamada la folló la noche después que yo.

—Hola, Lex

Pellizqué mi cigarrillo y lo tiré a la basura antes de caminar rápidamente por delante de ella a través de las puertas. No es que yo estaba dispuesto a lanzarme sobre el buffet de verduras, carne seca y frutas maduras. Jesús.

Su voz hacia que los perros aúllen y los niños se asomaban a ver qué personaje de dibujos animados había cobrado vida.

Independientemente de mi despido, las niñas me siguieron.

—eriol —. Asentí. Estaba sentado con tomoyo, riendo con la gente a su alrededor. La flor de cerezo de la pelea se sentó frente a él, hurgando en su comida con un tenedor de plástico. Mi voz

pareció despertarle curiosidad. Podía sentir sus verdes ojos siguiéndome hasta el final de la mesa donde deje mi bandeja.

Oí la risita de Lexi, obligándome a frenar la irritación hirviendo dentro de mí. Cuando me senté, ella uso mi rodilla como silla. Algunos de los chicos del equipo de fútbol sentados en nuestra mesa me miraron con asombro, como si ser seguido por dos bobas fuera una aspiración imposible para ellos.

Lexi deslizó su mano debajo de la mesa y luego apretó los dedos en el muslo mientras se abría camino hasta la entrepierna de mis pantalones vaqueros. Abrí mis piernas un poco más, esperando a que llegara a su destino Justo antes de sentir sus manos sobre mí, los fuertes murmullos de tomoyo viajaron por la mesa.

—Creo que acabo de vomitar un poco en mi boca.

Lexi volvió, todo su cuerpo rígido.

—Escuche eso, zorra.

Un tozo de pan pasó cerca la cara de Lexi y rebotó en el suelo. Eriol y yo intercambiamos miradas y luego corrí mi rodilla. El culo de Lexi rebotó en el azulejo de la cafetería. Lo admito, me agrado un poco escuchar el sonido de su piel chocar contra la cerámica.

Ella no se quejó mucho antes de alejarse. Eriol parecía apreciar mi gesto, y eso era suficiente para mí. Mi tolerancia para las chicas como Lexi sólo duraba poco tiempo.

Yo tenía una regla: el respeto. Para mí, mi familia y para mis amigos. Demonios, incluso algunos de mis enemigos merecían respeto. No veo una razón para asociarme más de lo necesario con las personas que no entendían esa lección de vida. Puede sonar hipócrita para las mujeres que han pasado por la puerta de mi apartamento, pero si ellas se trataran con respeto, yo también se los habría dado.

Le guiñó un ojo a tomoyo, que parecía satisfecha, asiento con la cabeza a eriol, y luego tomó otro bocado de lo que estaba en mi plato.

—Buen trabajo anoche, wolf— dijo Chris Jenks, agitando un crouton sobre la mesa.

—Cállate, idiota de mierda— dijo Basil, en su típica voz baja. - yamasaki nunca te dejara entrar

de nuevo si se entera lo que estas hablando.

—Oh. Sí —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Llevé a mi bandeja a la basura, y luego volví a mi asiento con el ceño fruncido.

—Y no me llames así

— ¿Qué? ¿the wolf?

—Sí

— ¿Por qué no? Pensé que ese era tu nombre en el Círculo de pelea. Algo así como tu nombre de stripper

Mis ojos se apuntaron a Jenks.

— ¿Por qué no te callas y le das a ese hoyo en tu cara la oportunidad de sanar?

Nunca me gusto ese pequeño gusano.

—Claro que sí, Shaoran. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decirlo. —Se rió nerviosamente antes de recoger su basura y salir.

En poco tiempo, la mayor parte del comedor estaba vacío. Miré hacia abajo para ver a Eriol y tomoyo todavía dando vueltas, hablando con su amiga. Ella tenía el pelo largo y Castaño ondulado, y su piel todavía estaba bronceada de las vacaciones de verano. No tenía las tetas más grandes que había visto, pero sus ojos. . . eran de un color verde esmeralda. Familiar de alguna manera.

No había manera de que la conociera de antes, pero había algo en su cara que me recordaba algo que no podía reconocer.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia ella. Tenía el pelo de una estrella del porno, y el rostro de un ángel. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda y de una belleza única. Fue entonces cuando lo vi: detrás de la belleza y la inocencia falsa había algo más, algo frío y calculador. Incluso mientras sonreía, podía ver el pecado tan profundamente que ningún cárdigan podría esconderlo. Esos ojos flotaban sobre su diminuta nariz y rasgos suaves. Para cualquier otra persona, ella era pura e ingenua, pero esta chica estaba ocultando algo. Lo sabía solo porque el mismo pecado había habitado en mí toda mi vida. La diferencia fue que ella lo llevaba muy dentro de ella., y yo dejaba el mio fuera de la jaula regularmente.

Miré a eriol hasta que el sintió que lo estaba observando. Cuando me miró, asentí en Dirección a la flor de cerezo.

¿Quién es? Gesticulé con los labios.

Eriol sólo respondió con un gesto confuso.

Ella. Señale de nuevo, silenciosamente.

En la boca de Eriol se presentó la sonrisa imbécil que siempre hacía cuando estaba a

punto de hacer algo para molestarme.

— ¿Qué?—, preguntó Eriol, mucho más fuerte de lo necesario.

Me di cuenta de la chica sabía que estábamos hablando de ella, porque mantuvo la cabeza baja, fingiendo no escuchar.

Después de pasar sesenta segundos en la presencia de sakura kinomoto , distinguí dos cosas:

que ella no hablaba mucho, y que cuando lo hacía, era una especie de perra sarcastica. Pero no sé. . . como que me gustaba eso de ella. Ponía una pared para mantener alejados a los imbéciles como yo, pero eso solo me volvía más determinado.

Ella puso los ojos en mí por tercera o cuarta vez. La estaba molestando y eso me parecía bastante divertido. Las chicas no solían tratarme con odio puro, incluso cuando les estaba mostrando la puerta.

Cuando incluso mis mejores sonrisas no funcionaban, me volvía a un nivel superior.

— ¿Tienes un tic?

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó.

— Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse —Si ella me hubiera matado con su mirada, me estaría desangrado en el suelo. Yo no podía dejar de reír. Ella era una cerebrito y ruda como el infierno. Me gustaba más cada segundo.

Me incliné más cerca de su cara, como queriendo robarle un beso.

—Esos son unos ojos increíbles. ¿De qué color son? Verdes ¿verde esmeralda acaso?

Ella inmediatamente bajó la cabeza, dejando que su pelo cubriera su rostro. Punto para mí.

La había hecho sentir incomoda, lo cual significaba que estábamos llegando a algún lado. Tomoyo inmediatamente saltó, advirtiéndome que debía mantenerme al margen. No podía culparla. Había visto la interminable fila de chicas entrar y salir de la vivienda. Yo no quería molestar a tomoyo, pero no parecía enfadada. Más bien divertida.

—Tú no eres su tipo— dijo tomoyo.

Mi boca se abrió, jugando a su juego.

— ¡Soy el tipo de todo el mundo!

La flor de cerezo se asomó por encima de mí y sonrió. Una sensación cálida - probablemente sólo era la loca urgencia de tirarme a esa chica en mi sofá- se apoderó de mí. Ella era diferente, y era refrescante.

— ¡Ah! Una sonrisa— dije. Llamarla simplemente una sonrisa, como si no fuera la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto, parecía mal, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a joder mi juego cuando justo comenzaba a avanzar. —No soy un jodido bastardo, después de todo. Fue un placer conocerte, flor.

Me puse de pie, rodeé la mesa y me acerque al oído de tomoyo.

— Ayúdame aquí, ¿Quieres? Voy a comportarme, lo juro".

Llegaron a mi cara pedazos de papas fritas

—Aleja tus labios de la oreja de mi chica, shao!- Dijo eriol.

Me aparté, sosteniendo las manos hacia arriba para resaltar la expresión más inocente que mi cara que podía manejar.

Caminé hacia atrás unos pasos hacia la puerta, notando un pequeño grupo de chicas. Abrí la puerta, y ellas pasaron como una manada de búfalos antes de que pudiera salirme.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido un reto. Lo extraño era que no iba a intentar joderla. Me molestaba que ella pudiera pensar que era un pedazo de mierda, pero más aun me molesta que me importara. De cualquier manera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien era impredecible. Flor de cerezo era todo lo contrario de las chicas que había conocido aquí, y yo tenía que saber por qué.

La clase de Chaney estaba llena. Subí los escalones hacia a mi lugar de a dos a la vez, y luego me metí entre las piernas desnudas que rodeaban mi asiento.

—Señoritas— .Asentí con la cabeza.

Ellos murmuraron y suspiraron en armonía.

Trepadoras y enredaderas . A La mitad de ellas me las tire en mi primer año y la otra mitad había estado en mi sofá justo antes de las vacaciones de otoño. Excepto la chica en el extremo. Sasaki esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Parecía que su cara se había incendiado y que alguien había intentado

apagarlo con un tenedor. Ella había estado con algunos de mis hermanos de fraternidad.

Conociendo cuáles eran sus antecedentes y su falta de preocupación por la seguridad, lo mejor es considerarla un riesgo innecesario, incluso aunque fuera habitualmente cuidadoso.

Se inclinó hacia delante sobre sus codos para hacer un mejor contacto con los ojos. Sentí el impulso de temblar de indignación, pero me resistí. No. Ni siquiera cerca de valer la pena. La morena delante de mí, se dio la vuelta y bateó sus pestañas.

—Hey, shaoran. He oído que hay una fiesta de citas pronto en Seijo ".

—No— dije sin pausa.

Su labio inferior formó un puchero.

—Pero. . . cuando me hablaste de eso, pensé que capaz querrías ir

Me reí una vez.

—Estaba quejándome de ello. No era lo mismo.

La rubia junto a mí se inclinó hacia delante.

—Todo el mundo sabe que Li shaoran no va a las fiestas de citas. Estas ladrando al árbol equivocado, perra

— ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, nadie te ha preguntado — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Las chicas se quedaron argumentando un poco, y me di cuenta de que sakura se apresuraba a entrar. Ella prácticamente se arrojó en una mesa de primera fila justo antes de que sonara la campana.

Antes de tomarme un segundo para pregúntame el porqué, tomé mi cuaderno, metí la pluma en mi boca, y luego baje corriendo las escaleras, y me deslicé en la mesa a su lado.

La mirada en el rostro de sakura superó lo divertido, y por una razón que no podía explicar - que causó la adrenalina de correr por mi cuerpo- el tipo que solía disfrutar antes de una pelea.

—Bueno. Puedes tomar notas para mí

Ella estaba totalmente disgustada, y eso sólo me complacía más. La mayoría de las chicas me aburrían como una ostra, pero esta chica era intrigante. Entretenida, incluso. No la había perturbado, al menos no de una manera positiva. Mi sola presencia parecía darle ganas de vomitar, y encontraba eso extrañamente adorable.

El deseo se apoderó de mí para saber si era realmente odio lo que sentía por mí, o si ella solo era difícil. Me acerqué un poco.

—Lo siento. . . ¿te he ofendido de alguna manera?

Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras que negó con la cabeza. No me odiaba. Ella sólo quería odiarme. Yo estaba muy por delante de ella. Si quería jugar, yo podría jugar.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es su problema?

Parecía avergonzada de decir lo que iba a decir.

—No voy a dormir contigo. Deberías darte por vencido, ahora.

Ah, sí. Esto iba a ser divertido.

—No te estaba pidiendo que duermas conmigo. . . ¿o si? —Dejé que mis ojos apuntaran

hacia el techo, como si tuviera que pensar en ello. —¿Por qué no vienes con tomoyo esta noche?

Los labios de sakura se fruncieron, como si hubiera olido algo podrido.

—Ni siquiera voy a coquetear contigo, lo juro.

—Lo pensaré

Intenté no sonreír demasiado y delatarme. Ella no iba a enredarse tan fácil como las trepadoras anteriores. Miré detrás de mí, y estaban todos mirando a la parte trasera de la cabeza de sabían tan bien como yo lo hacia. sakura era diferente, y yo iba a tener que trabajar para esta. Por una vez.

Después de escribir tres garabatos de tatuajes potenciales, y dos planas de *que aburrido* en letras chinas más tarde, la clase terminó. Me deslicé por los pasillos antes de que alguien pudiera detenerme. Hice un buen tiempo, pero sakura de algún modo había acabado en el exterior, a unos veinte metros por delante de mí.

Que mierda. Ella estaba tratando de evitarme. Apreté el paso hasta que estuve a su lado.

— ¿Ya lo has pensado?

— ¡shaoran!— dijo una chica, jugando con su cabello. sakura siguió su camino, y yo me quede escuchando el irritante balbuceo de la chica.

—Lo siento, uh. . .- no tenia ni idea de quien era la trepadora esa.

— Heather.- respondio un poco ofendida

—Lo siento, Heather. . .yo. . . Me tengo que ir.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. Palmeé su espalda, me encogí de hombros hasta salir de su alcance y seguí caminando, preguntándome que diablos le pasaba a las trepadoras justamente hoy.

Antes de que pudiera averiguar quién era Heather, las piernas largas y bronceadas de sakura aparecieron en mi vista. Puse un Marlboro en mi boca y me fui corriendo a su lado.

— ¿De que estábamos hablando? Ah, sí. . . tú estabas pensando.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Has pensado en venir?

— Si digo que sí, ¿vas a dejar de seguirme?

Fingí reflexionar sobre ello y luego asentí.

—Sí.

—Entonces allí estaré.

Mentira. Ella no era tan fácil.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Esta noche

Me quedé a medio camino. Ella estaba tramando algo. No había previsto que se volviera a la ofensiva.

—Genial— dije, jugando al sorprendido. —Hasta entonces, flor.

Se alejó sin mirar atrás, ni un poco afectada por la conversación. Desapareció detrás de otros estudiantes que se dirigían a sus clases.

La gorra de béisbol blanca de eriol apareció a la vista. Él no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a nuestra clase de computación. Mis cejas se juntaron entre sí. Odiaba esa clase. ¿Quién no sabe cómo funciona una puta computadora?

Me uní a eriol y tomoyo, mientras se entremezclaban con el flujo de estudiantes en el pasillo principal. Ella sonreía y lo veía ladrándome con estrellas en los ojos. Tomoyo era una flor, una flor de cerzo. Ella era hermosa sin duda alguna, era una belleza de aparador con sus ojos amatistas, además podía mantener una conversación sin decir "o sea" después de cada palabra, y era bastante graciosa a veces. Lo que más me gustaba de ella era que no quiso ir al apartamento por varias semanas después de su primera cita con, e incluso después que ellos vieron una película acurrucados en el apartamento, ella regresó a su dormitorio.

Tenía la sensación de que el período de prueba antes de que eriol pueda acostarse con ella estaba a punto de terminar.

—Hola, tommy — dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te va, Trav?—Preguntó. Ella me saludó con una sonrisa amable, pero sus ojos estaban de vuelta en eriol .

Él fue uno de los afortunados. Las chicas como ella no aparecen muy a menudo.

— Por aquí estoy yo— dijo tomoyo, haciendo un gesto hacia su dormitorio en la esquina. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de eriol y lo besó. Él agarró su cintura a cada lado y la acercó más antes de dejarla ir.

América saludó por última vez a los dos, y luego se unió a su amigo kero en la entrada principal.

— Te estas enamorando de ella, ¿no es así?— le pregunté a eriol dándole un puñetazo en el brazo. Él me empujó.

—No es asunto tuyo, idiota.

— ¿Tiene una hermana?

— Es hija única. Deja a sus amigas tranquilas, también, Xiao lang. Lo digo en serio.

Las últimas palabras de eriol eran innecesarias. Sus ojos eran un cartel de sus emociones y pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, y él estaba claramente serio, tal vez incluso un poco desesperado. Él no se estaba enamorando de ella. Estaba enamorado.

— ¿Te refieres a sakura?

Me frunció el ceño.

—Me refiero a cualquiera de sus amigas. Incluso Kero. Sólo mantente alejado.

— ¡Primo!— le digo, colgando mi brazo alrededor de su cuello. — ¡¿Estás enamorado?! ¡ Me estas haciendo querer llorar!

—Cállate—se quejó Eriol —Prométeme que te quedarás lejos de sus amigas.

Sonreí.

—No te prometo nada

* * *

haganme feliz con su review ( lastimoso el dia que tengo que chantajear emocionalmente por un review)


End file.
